Boom Boom in the Shack!
by yelloellow
Summary: Fireworks, the beach, and the most dreaded place on earth. TRORY and BRADPARIS. One Shot. Read and Review.........


This is just a little something I came up with a couple of nights ago when I went see fireworks with my family and cousins. I saw a whole bunch of couples and I was just like, wouldn't that be a cute fanfic?

It's rated T/PG-13 just to be safe since it kinda includes a little sexual teasing. Nothing really big but I don't want it rated wrong. :D

Disclaimer- GG belongs to the gang at WB and Amy…I think. I don't know if it still does. I'll have to check up on that.

Please read and review! It'll serve as fodder and I'll post even more long one shots/ stories! (:

And this is a part of the whole DÉJÀ VU series……more on that at the bottom.

And so yeah. Teehee Long AN

_**August2006August2006August2006August2006August2006August2006August2006**_

"Tristan! Where the hell are you taking me?! We've been walking for ten minutes and in that time I have tripped twice, been hit by four evil and stupid branches, and I almost fell on you!" Rory whined as she ran into another bush.

Tristan swatted at a branch.

"God, I don't see why we have to be freaking blindfolded. You'd think that you were taking us to some shack instead of the beach to see the fireworks where you'd end up raping us and then posting the footage onto the internet where perverts and random horny guys would get cheap thrills watching it. You could even call it "Boom Boom in a Shack" or something equally stupid considering we are talking about Beavis and Butthead."

"No Paris. I think it'd be something stupider than that and I don't think we can call Tristan and Brad Beavis and Butthead. I mean which one would be which?" Rory chimed in, swatting at another branch.

"Well….Tristan's head is kind of shaped like a butt if you look at it closely and I guess Brad could be Beavis since his-"

"Ow, Ror!"

"It was a mistake! I swear! It wouldn't have happened if this blindfold was on!"

Rory had somehow hit Tristan on the back of his head as she had swatted away a mosquito, possibly the billionth of the night.

Tristan rubbed his head slowly. He could see that they weren't that far from their destination and knew that the pain would all be worth it when they got there.

"Like I am seriously going to believe that? What the hell do you take me for Mar? Do you honestly think I am going to fall for that?"

"Haha. Tristan doesn't love you Rory. But Brad loves me-"

"Or is just scared of you," Rory muttered slapping at her thigh. The bugs weren't supposed to be out until August and here she was slapping at them. She was going to seriously kill Tristan if she ended up with bumps all over her legs. Or withhold sex.

"Shut up Rory. I am pregnant. Pregnant! And my unborn child gives less of a damn about me swearing and going ballistic on your ass then I do. As I was saying before, Brad loves me. This is why he'll take off this sad excuse for a blindfold. My eyes are itchy and I can see where we are going. Right now all I see is darkness but I know that's all B and B see."

"B and B?"

"Yes, B and B. BB gun, B and B. It should be B and SB but B and B will work. Brainless and soon to be Ball less," Paris snapped as she squeezed tightly on Brad's arm. "Beavis and Butthead are nicknames that have been used to describe almost everyone. These are the names they will have if they don't take off these stupid blindfolds."

"Very soon to be Ball less if they don't release us of these extra stupid blindfolds!"

"Very, very soon TBS!"

"Very, very, very, soon TBS!"

"Very, very, very, very, soon TBS!"

"Paris, relax. We are almost there. Wait a few more minutes and you'll see why we blindfolded both you and Rory," Brad said, changing Paris' grip to the other hand. Paris had somehow gotten even stronger since she had found out that she was pregnant and he was already _thisclose_ to breaking down and having a fit.

It was the fourth of July. The first fourth of July that Rory and Tristan were going to spend as a married couple and the second for Paris and Brad. They had all gone to the carnival at the beach earlier in the day and had then decided to go watch the fireworks together as well. Since Rory and Tristan lived in the same apartment building as Paris and Brad, it had been decided to take only one car, thus saving time, effort, gas, and money.

Paris had found out that she was pregnant a couple of weeks before when she had fainted at work. She had been looking at x-rays while Brad had waited for her so they could get to their dinner reservations, when she had all of a sudden just flopped over. Brad had almost fainted himself when he saw her and had just barely managed to catch her merely inches before she touched the ground. He had almost called 911 before he had realized that he was in a hospital. He had then picked her up and carried her to emergency and explained what had happened. An hour later when they found out that Paris was pregnant, Brad had promptly fainted and instead of Brad smothering Paris with kisses and hugging her and going crazy that something had happened to her and that they were now pregnant, Paris had smothered Brad with kisses and hugged him and had gone crazy that something had happened to him. She had then swept him into a very romantic kiss. Needless to say, it was clear who wore the pants in their marriage. Brad didn't seem to mind that much though.

"Ow Brad. Your pulling too roughly,"

'Shush Paris, you know you like it when I get rough,"

"You don't know how much," Tristan muttered.

After accidently thinking Paris' room was Rory's room once, Tristan was now scarred for life. He had always thought of Paris as his sister and after having seen a whip, a leather bustier and some very strong looking handcuffs in her closet, Tristan had literally spazzed out. Rory had told him that Paris was kinky and had also described the articles of clothing afterwards, even when he had begged her not too.

Though it had been eight years since Rory, Paris and Brad had graduated from Chilton, Brad was still quiet, shy, and easy to scare. He was however now extremely hot, nurturing, caring, sweet, lovable and for some reason that Paris still didn't understand, completely in love with her.

"Is this it Brad? It was so much easier to decipher where we had to go when there was day," Tristan said as he stayed still, glancing in every direction to make sure they were going the right way.

"You mean we're lost?!" Paris shrieked.

"Ouch, Par your hurting my ears. We are here. Just another fifteen meters." Brad said in a soothing tone, trying to comfort Paris. He had learned long ago that they best way to stop Paris from completely freaking out was to soothe her with his voice.

They walked for about fifteen more minutes, all the while bumping into trees and bushes before they got where B and B wanted to go.

Tristan gently took off Rory's blindfold as Paris ripped off hers. What they saw took their breaths away.

Brad and Tristan had led them to this beautiful beach that looked as if it hadn't been disturbed by anyone in many, many years. The sand looked silky, clean and, dare Rory thought, white. The moon bounced off the water and illuminated the area, making it so no artificial light was needed to see what was around. Moss grew along the cliffs that enclosed the area. It seemed just like the place Betty and Veronica had found in that one comic where they had ended up getting trapped by the tide forcing them to climb out, except that wouldn't happen with them.

Tristan and Brad had fully explored this area to make sure that it was 100 safe the day before when they had told their respective wives that they had gone over to Finn's house for a couple of beers. There was a clear path to the left of from where they had come in the woods which snaked slowly up onto a hill just a few hundred steps away from the main beach. One who didn't know about the path wouldn't know that there was a secluded and secret little section of the beach just a seven or eight minute walk away.

Those who did know obeyed the unwritten rule that they would clean up all mess that they had created; What was beautiful and pure looking before you came should end up looking the same way after you came. There was also the whole rule that you drew a little pencil chalk on the willow near the beginning of the path. That also was unwritten but it was a rule all the same.

"It's beautiful," whispered Rory as she placed her head on Tristan's chest, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Simply beautiful."

"It really is," Tristan said, resting his head on top of her head. "Go touch the water, it's the cleanest beach water you'll ever feel or touch this side of the US."

"You too Paris. It really is that calming to touch," Brad slightly pushed Paris towards the water.

"I know it is but I can't exactly bend down. I think I am just going to sit on this flat rock."

Rory hesitantly went forward to the water. Tristan chuckled as he came alongside of her and put her hand in his placing it in the water.

Tristan had been telling the truth, the water really was pure feeling and so much more. It felt soft on her hand and she could honestly see how beautiful the water was looking. Water looking beautiful was a strange concept to her but there she was staring at the water, fascinated. She started to fall forward into the water, seemingly trying to grasp it, containing it for herself when she started to feel herself losing grip. "Tris…."

"I know Mare, I know."

"Tris…." Rory fell forward.

"Rory!" Tristan yelled as he saved her from falling into the water. Her face had turned white and she didn't seem to be breathing. Putting his index and middle finger together, he took her pulse.

Boom! Boom!

The fireworks had started. Tristan could clearly see green, pink, and blue reflect off Rory's face

"Brad!" Tristan turned around to the oblivious, cuddling pair. "Rory fainted! She's unconscious! Call 911!" Tristan threw his cell at Paris who after catching it easily passed it along to Brad.

"Tell them where we are and tell them what the easiest route to where we are is!"

Brad started fumbling with the phone. Paris, knowing that Brad was wasting precious time, snatched the phone away and dialed.

"Hello? 911? Hi this is Dr. Geller here and one of my good friends has fainted. We can't get her to wake up and we are all extremely scared right now."

Paris gave the phone to Brad who promptly started giving directions to where they were.

Hanging up the phone, he laid out the jackets so when Tristan laid her down, she wouldn't get sand in her hair. Even though it was the smallest of her problems right then, it was something to do that would distract Paris who was oddly looking calm.

Within minutes, they heard the paramedics coming down the path. The fireworks were still going off and if he hadn't heard the fireworks, so would have he.

"How long has been unconscious?" one of them asked, as they took her pulse.

"Seven minutes? It couldn't have been longer," Paris said as Tristan was coming close to hyperventilating.

The second paramedic offered Tristan a paper bag, who accepted breathing deeply five or six times extremely fast, as the two others put her onto a stretcher. "Only one of you can come with us in the ambulance,"

Brad spoke "Tristan you go. Here, take the cell phone. It'll stay charged longer as it wasn't on and give us yours. I'll get Paris home and get her to sleep before I'll call you to find out which hospital you are at. Then I'll come-"

"No. Paris is five months pregnant. Take her home and I'll call you guys in the morning about what happened ok?" Tristan said, cutting him off.

"Okay, but call us as soon you get any news or if you want Brad there. Doesn't matter if it's 4 am." Paris said pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks you guys," Tristan said, running up the path to the waiting paramedics.

They had slipped on an oxygen mask over Rory's face as Tristan had made arrangements with Brad. She looked horrible and he was really starting to freak out. Where was that paper bag?

They slowly rode to the hospital and he was led upstairs into a patients room where she was wheeled into ten minutes later. He had just completed filling out paper work when she woke. He pressed the button he'd been told to press when she awoke and slowly walked up to her bed and sat on it.

"What happened Tris?" she whimpered.

"Shh…nothing happened baby. You just fainted near the water, that's all. Shhhh baby. Shhh…go back to sleep." Tristan said as he went up to her and cupped her cheek. He bent forward and kissed her forehead several times while simultaneously wiping away tears that has somehow slipped out of her eyes. "Shh baby. Shh. Everything is ok. Shh."

A nurse came into the room and checked Rory's vitals to make sure she in fact all right. She also asked Rory if she wanted something to eat and took a urine sample as well as a blood sample to have tested. The results would be concluded the next morning and she would have to stay overnight for monitoring.

He slowly started rubbing circles on her hand and when she asked for a story so she could fall asleep, he told her one. Albeit a shorter one than her usual nightmare story, but he still told her one. He gently kissed her hand at intervals until she slowly started to nod off.

After Rory fully fell asleep, Tristan walked outside into the hospital hallway and called the first of two calls. He dialed a number he knew by heart that was sure to reach Lorelai. She was in the Bahamas with Luke for their fifth anniversary, but had told Tristan to call Luke's cell phone if something happened. She picked up on the first ring.

"Whoever this is will pay when I get back home for interrupting my seducing,"

"God Lorelai, I'm the only one that knows to call Luke's cell phone if anything goes wrong. No one knows that Luke still has a cell phone. They all think he broke it that day, remember?"

"Tristan? Why are you calling me at…" a muffled sound came as Luke's voice came through telling her the time in the city,"2 am New York time?"

"Rory fainted at the fireworks."

"She what?!"

"She fainted at the fireworks."

Tristan proceeded to her about the night's events and was able to persuade her from calling the airport and getting the first ticket back to see what was going on with Rory. She made him repeat everything that had been going on though then and made him promise on Rory's head to call him back the next morning or as soon as he got news about Rory.

He then called Brad and told him what had been happening since he had last seen him and ended up promising him that he'd call either the next morning or when he got news.

Tristan stepped inside the room and pulled a chair right next to her bed. Taking her hand in his he laid back a bit and tried to fall asleep. He knew it would take a while considering he was freaking out inside about what had happened to Rory but sat there all the same trying against the gods that were crazy to fall asleep.

He ended up staying up the entire night, falling asleep periodically and then waking up again and just staring at Mary. He had fallen into a light slumber right after dawn and woke up after feeling sun on his forehead.

He got up and stretched, getting directions to the cafeteria to get breakfast. He then took out Paris' cell phone and called both Lorelai and Brad telling them that Rory had not awoken yet and that there was nothing new to report. He also told them that he'd call them either that night or the next morning.

Quietly, he walked back to Rory's room. He took care in not making any noise with his feet as he walked to her room. Why he did that, he didn't know. What he did know was that it was somewhat comforting.

Glancing at the clock in the room, he gathered that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. If they had been at home right now, Tristan would have been having his second breakfast while Rory had her first. He shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts besides of the most important one revolving in his mind; what the hell had happened to Rory?

A nurse came in with a breakfast tray loaded with hospital food and beverages. His name sure had a lot of pull but he had never thought the pull would extend to the hospital. Surveying the tray, he noticed several types of juices, muffins, toast, bagels, doughnuts, and some cereal and milk as well as lots and lots of fresh fruit. Tristan chuckled to himself. The hospital cafeteria had sent them gourmet food instead of whatever food they were serving the other patients at the hospital. Couldn't say he could complain though.

Rory stirred, moving to the left and then moving to the right. She fluttered her eyelids and asked, in a weak voice mind you, "Where's the coffee?" without even opening her eyes.

"You aren't going to be having some for a long while Mrs. Gilmore-Dugrey," A cheerful voice called out from the entrance to the room.

Tristan and Rory both turned their heads to the door and saw a tall man who was obviously in his forties. He had grayish black hair that was slightly thin on top and gorgeous green eyes that has a slight twinkle. He wore a lab coat with brown pants and a blue collared shirt underneath.

Tristan read his name tag to see that he was Dr. Levois.

"Good morning Dr," Tristan said as he greeted Dr. Levois," Would you like something to eat or drink? We were given more than enough food for the both of us."

"No, I am fine Mr…" He checked his clipboard, "Mr. Dugrey. I however have some news for you."

Dr. Levois stepped to the foot of the bed so it'd be easier to see both Rory and Tristan.

"We got the urine sample and blood sample back this morning and I am happy to tell you that Mrs. Gilmore-Dugrey fainting did nothing to hurt the baby."

"The baby Dr?" Tristan asked, clearly confused.

Dr. Levois' face broke out into a smile.

"You mean you didn't know? Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey, you're pregnant."

Rory turned her head to meet Tristan's glance. She always knew when he was looking at her. She had woken up during the night to see him looking at her through half open eyes.

"We're pregnant," she whispered.

"I'll be leaving you both here to get over the shock and I'll come back in say, an hour?" Dr. Levois asked, already moving towards the door.

Tristan got up and shook hands with him.

"Thank you Dr. We'll be seeing you in an hour then."

Tristan sat on the bed this time, and held Rory's hand.

"We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant," she affirmed.

"My sperm has made an entrance in your womb."

"I guess you could say that Tris," she said laughing slightly, "It sounds kinda weird though…."

"I'm going to be a dad."

"That's right Tristan."

"And you're going to be a mom."

"That's right Tristan."

"And we are going to be parents."

"That's right Tristan."

"Good parents that are always going to be there for their kids no matter what is happening. The kids will always come first."

"That's right Tristan."

"And you'll give up coffee."

"That's right Tristan…..wait! That's not right!" Rory shook her head violently and pinched Tristan. "You tricked me!"

"You agreed!" He said climbing into bed with her. She was now in his arms and leaning back against his chest and he was in turn leaning against the headboard of the hospital bed. "You can't drink coffee Mare! You'll do something to the baby!"

"I hate my decision for having sex with you! It was a stupid, stupid decision."

"You know you couldn't resist my body Mare. Not even if you tried."

"Excuse me," She said, turning around to jab his chest with her finger, "You're the one who broke down last month when we had that whole who can't resist whom bet."

"You were freaking seducing me!"

"I was dancing with some guy at a club that _you_ were at! When I came home, POW, you had me up against the wall _naked!_"

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it Mary. I remember you moaning me to drive into you harder and harder and harder. Remember this "Oh Tristan! Oh Tristan! Please! Please!" he said in a high pitched voice, obviously imitating Rory. "You were _very_ into it that night if I am remembering it correctly and-"

Rory cut him off with a kiss. A slow, meek, and luxurious kiss that was demanding and sensual at the same time.

"You were saying something?"

"Yes I was," he yelped indignantly, "I was just saying that-"

He was cut off once again with another kiss. This time it was hot and fast and racy. He knew she was doing this on purpose. It was something she did often just to annoy him when she was having her period and yet he hadn't found a way to retaliate this type of teasing from her.

"You know I love you right?" Tristan said, kissing her forehead.

Was it him, or was he hearing cheering from outside the room?

"Mary?" He ventured after a few more moments of silence.

"If it's a girl we are naming her Lorelai the IV! It's been decided!"

"We are-"

Rory had cut him off with another kiss. This time a combination of the last two, hot and heavy and demanding yet slow and intimidating and sweet. He was being driven crazy by her and he knew she knew that there wasn't a thing he'd be able to do about it in the hospital.

She gave him a soft kiss before she laid her head on his chest.

The morning had finally fully arrived and from where they were sitting, they had a view of the city in its morning glory. Beams of sunlight fluttered in throw the window giving everything a soft touch. You could see people racing around and a traffic jam starting to develop, crowds of people walking up and down the streets, some wandering, some with a purpose, some just there. It was fast paced and hectic; A big place with millions of people. But inside that hospital room, it was just them. Just the two of them basking in the glow of pregnancy.

"I love you too Tristan. I love you too."

_**August2006August2006August2006August2006August2006August2006August2006**_

So what did you guys think? Please review so I'll continue to post long one shots! I need fodder for my fire baby. Fodder for my fire. xD

I know I forgot to mention something!

The DÉJÀ VU series is this little mini story empire that I am creating. I have the storylines and all the one shots for it mapped out and everything and I just have to start actually writing it. It's really going to be a lot of one shots and maybe one or two TRORY stories and maybe some small fics that are four or five chapters long that are going to be a small part of the big empire. Confused? Don't worry about it.

I am too.


End file.
